


I Am Nobody's Pet (part 2)

by dreaming_wide_awake



Series: Clexa week 2017 [7]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: ClexaWeek2017, F/F, Free day, Vampire!Lexa, as promised
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 14:16:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10114028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaming_wide_awake/pseuds/dreaming_wide_awake
Summary: Lexa continues to learn about the 'new world' though she is thoroughly confused about bdsm and how they managed to get tiny dinosaurs into the television set. We're also introduced to a new character when Anya follows Clarke home from the hospital.orFor Day 7 of Clexaweek2017 the continuation of the Vampire!Lexa story.





	

**Author's Note:**

> You all wanted it, so here it is, the continuation of Lexa's adventures in the new world. I've left this chapter open to continuation if people want that, IF people want it I'll probably be reposting this as a new work (if) when I post a new chapter of it. Hopefully you all enjoy this, drop me a comment and let me know.

 

The way Clarke’s mornings usually went, when she had an early shift at the hospital where she was still doing her residency training, was that her alarm would go off and she would slowly drag herself into the kitchen to get her first coffee of the morning. In the time that Lexa had been staying at the apartment that Clarke shared with Raven, Clarke hadn’t been at work, she was on vacation. But this morning was different. She didn’t wake to the sounds of her alarm, she woke to the sounds of her alarm clock shattering against the wall.

“What the fuck.” Clarke said as she literally jumped awake in bed.

She looked around the room to find Lexa glaring at the broken remains of the offending object.

“Lexa, what did you do to my alarm clock?” Clarke asked as she rubbed her eyes as she sat up.

“It was making a noise and you were sleeping,” Lexa replied, “I stopped the noise.”

“It’s an alarm clock, Lexa, it’s purpose is to wake me up.” Clarke said, amused at Lexa’s actions.

“Oh…” Lexa said, a flash of surprise passing across her features, “in that case I apologise.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Clarke said with a laugh as she climbed out of bed, “it usually just irritates me.”

Clarke couldn’t miss the way that Lexa averted her eyes as she got out of bed, she knew it was because she was only wearing a t-shirt, it amused the blonde no end.

“So, what do you plan to do today?” Clarke asked as she walked over to her wardrobe and pulling out the clothes she’d be wearing to the hospital.

“I may read,” Lexa said, eyes still fixed on the floor, “Raven brought me some more books.”

“What’s the reading topic for today?” Clarke said, turning to look at the brunette.

“I have a choice of three,” Lexa replied, “The Evolution of the Species, The Art of War, or something called 50 Shades of Grey.”

Clarke bit back a laugh at the idea of Lexa reading 50 Shades.

“Don’t read that one.” She said, shaking her head slightly, “it’s all about bdsm, well it’s supposed to be but it’s such bad representation it might as well be a step by step guide to abusive relationships.”

“What is bdsm?” Lexa asked, her brow furrowed a little.

“Google it.” Clarke replied as she walked towards the bathroom.

“Clarke,” Lexa said, causing the blonde to stop and look back at her, a small smile on Clarke’s lips as she saw Lexa’s head tilted to one side slightly, “what’s Google?”

Clarke shook her head a little before she walked over to her laptop and turned it on, opening Google and typing in bdsm, before patting her bed indicating to Lexa that she should sit, then handing over her laptop when the brunette had sat down.

 

x-x-x-x

 

After Clarke got out of the shower she found Lexa still sitting on her bed, her brow furrowed and looking like she was deep in thought.

“You okay there?” she asked.

“Yes.” Lexa replied with a nod.

“Did Google answer your question?” she said.

“I still do not understand.” Lexa said with a sigh.

“Okay,” Clarke said with a sigh, sitting on the bed next to Lexa, “basically bdsm is all about trust, one person is the dominant, the other the submissive.”

“And it is about performing violent acts towards the other?” Lexa asked.

“No,” Clarke said, shaking her head, “it’s not about being violent. Some people enjoy pain during sex, some people enjoy dominating other people. There’s so much more to it than that though, but the main thing to remember is it’s all about trust. It’s about giving over control to someone else, but knowing that they won’t hurt you. Sometimes it’s not even about sex, sometimes that doesn’t even come into it. I can try and explain it to you more later if you’re still confused.”

“I think I will read Evolution of the Species, I am less likely to be alarmed by that.” Lexa said with a nod.

“Good choice.” Clarke replied with a laugh and a nod as she stood up from the bed, “don’t forget that there’s… a bag of blood in the fridge if you get hungry. Just remember to put it in the mug before putting it in the microwave, the bag exploding made a mess last time.”

“I remember.” Lexa said, a small smile playing on her lips.

“You think that was funny?” Clarke asked, her eyebrow arched slightly as she looked at the brunette.

“No,” Lexa said, the smile dropping from her lips, “but the way that Raven reacted was extremely entertaining.”

Clarke laughed as she walked from her room towards the kitchen, finding Raven sitting at the island, the look on her friends face made her laugh even harder.

 

x-x-x-x

 

After her 12-hour shift Clarke was making her way home, walking from the subway stop to the apartment. She felt as though someone was following her. There were still more than a few people out on the street as it wasn’t that late, but as she looked behind nobody really stood out. Just because nobody stood out, that didn’t stop Clarke speeding up slightly as she turned the corner. As she walked, she again glanced behind her, there was one woman who was looking at her, who looked away as Clarke saw her.

When she turned the final corner towards her apartment building she ducked into the doorway of another building. The woman who had been looking at her rounded the corner and cursed as she couldn’t see Clarke. She knew it was stupid but Clarke stepped out from the doorway.

“Why are you following me?” Clarke asked.

“You’re assuming that it’s you I’m following.” The woman replied.

“It’s pretty obvious you were following me,” Clarke said, “nobody else turned this corner. So, I’ll ask again, why are you following me?”

“Alexandria,” the woman said, causing Clarke to narrow her eyes a little, “she needs to be around her own kind.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Clarke said, moving to walk past the woman.

The woman grabbed Clarke’s arm, stopping her from walking, the grip on her arm was tight enough to be painful.

“She’s dangerous, human,” the woman said quietly, “keeping her trapped and surrounded by mortals is asking for trouble. Do you really think you’d have been able to get access to her crypt if I hadn’t heard you and your friends talking about your stupid bet?”

“You left the door open…” Clarke said, looking at the woman, “who are you?”

“A better question would probably be what am I.” the woman replied.

“As you’re asking about Lexa, I’m guessing you’re like she is.” Clarke said.

“But you’re not afraid of me?” the woman asked.

“I have a Vampire living in my apartment, well not living, obviously, but you get what I mean.” Clarke said, “if you’re not going to eat me, can you let go of my arm, it kind of hurts.”

The woman dropped Clarke’s arm.

“My name is Anya,” she said, “I am a member of the same Coven as the Woods family. I’ve known Lexa for hundreds of years. I’m not here to do her harm.”

“I’ll tell her that you’re asking about her,” Clarke said with a small sigh, “it’s her choice if she meets you or not.”

“She’s not…” Anya started to say.

“She’s capable of making her own choices,” Clarke said, cutting her off, “if you know her family you could be a threat to her, you could want to lock her back away in that coffin. I’m not risking it.”

“Fine.” Anya said, getting a card of her pocket, “if she wants to meet me, call me.”

Clarke took the card and put it in her pocket, before walking away. When she glanced behind her again, Anya was long gone.

 

x-x-x-x

 

When Clarke got back to the apartment, she found Lexa sitting on the sofa, her arms resting on her legs as she leant forward, wide eyed as she watched the television. Raven was sitting on one of the chairs, a smile on her lips as she watched Lexa rather than the movie. After glancing at the television, Clarke could see they were watching Jurassic Park.

“Are you enjoying the movie, Lex?” Clarke asked.

“Yes, very much,” Lexa replied with a nod, “I am amazed at how they managed to put tiny people and dinosaurs inside the television.”

Clarke raised her eyebrow as she looked at Raven, the girl looking like she literally wanted to burst as she held in her laugh.

“They’re not tiny people, Lex,” Clarke said, “they’re actors, they’re not inside the television. And dinosaurs don’t exist.”

“But, Raven said…” Lexa started to say, stopping when Raven finally stopped being able to hold her laugh in any longer, Lexa clenched her jaw as she looked at the floor, “you were making fun of me again.”

“No,” Raven said, through her laughter, “I just…”

Lexa got up off the sofa and walked to Clarke’s bedroom.

“Come on, Lexa,” Raven called after her, “don’t be like that.”

Clarke simply looked at her friend as Lexa closed the bedroom door.

“You just can’t help yourself, can you.” Clarke said to Raven.

“Oh, come on, Clarke,” Raven replied, “how many times do you get to tell someone that there are tiny people in the television, and have them actually believe it.”

“You are unbelievable.” Clarke said, shaking her head as she turned and walked to her room.

The blonde knocked on the bedroom door, when there was no answer she opened the door and found Lexa sitting on the bed, the room completely dark. She walked into the room, turning the bedside light on before closing the bedroom door.

“She shouldn’t have done that.” Clarke said as she sat down next to Lexa on the bed.

“It makes me question everything else that she has told me,” Lexa said quietly, “this world is confusing enough to me without having to question everything that I am told.”

“If you tell me what she’s told you, I can tell you if she was lying.” Clarke said with a soft smile, “would that help?”

Lexa nodded a little.

“Can people really fly?” she asked.

“In airplanes,” Clarke said, Lexa nodding slightly, “yes, they can.”

“Has a person really walked on the moon?” Lexa asked.

“That one is complicated,” Clarke replied with a laugh, “the official line is yes, but then conspiracy theorists don’t think so. They think it was filmed in a movie studio, because the flag moved and there were shadows on the moon, but NASA still stick by the fact that people have walked on the moon.”

Lexa nodded again.

“Is that all?” Clarke asked, lowering her head a little in an attempt to get Lexa to look at her.

“Yes.” Lexa quietly said with another small nod.

“Okay,” Clarke said, “oh, I met someone who knows you today.”

That caused Lexa to look at her, her brow furrowed and an alarmed look on her face.

“Anya.” Clarke said.

“Did she hurt you?” Lexa asked, concern clear in her eyes.

“No,” Clarke replied, shaking her head a little, “well not really, I mean she gripped my arm pretty hard, but I’m pretty sure there’s not going to be any permanent damage. She was following me, I’m guessing it’s because she wants to know where you are…”

“How would she know that I was not where they left me?” Lexa asked.

“She was in the bar when my friends were talking about what I had to do because I lost the bet,” Clarke explained, “she basically said that I wouldn’t have been able to get into the crypt at all if she hadn’t overheard us talking.”

“Does she know where you live?” the brunette said, “does she know where I am?”

“No,” Clarke said, shaking her head, “she gave me her business card and told me to call her if you want to meet up with her.”

“I should,” Lexa replied, “but then my parents may know where I am.”

“We don’t even know if your parents are still around.” Clarke said.

“They are too stubborn to die…” Lexa said, clenching her jaw slightly, “would you come with me to meet Anya?”

“If that’s what you want.” Clarke replied with a nod, “of course I will.”


End file.
